


I Told The Stars About You

by connie_boi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Dreams, Gay, George - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Night, Nighttime, Stars, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, i wrote this whilst half asleep, im just a slut for dreamnotfound, mcyt - Freeform, polaris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connie_boi/pseuds/connie_boi
Summary: Dream just wants to go home, and hopefully the stars will guide him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	I Told The Stars About You

When he was younger, Dream hated the way grass grew through the sand. He thought it was wrong, sand didn’t grow grass. He grew up with this hatred and while understanding it now, can’t help but hate it. 

Yet right now, with George’s head resting gently against his beating heart, and the dew covered blades of grass glistening in the moonlight, he felt like it was home again.

Dream hadn’t been home in a long time, or at least, it didn’t feel like it. He loved George with every fiber of his being, yet he longed for his home. He never knew what that meant, in the late night alone in his bedroom with only the hum of his PC and the thick Florida air he wanted to be home. His thoughts began to drift away, along with his consciousness. 

\---

The light blinded him at first, until he realized it wasn’t light, it was heat. A steady fire radiated in the thicket of trees around him. The mile high redwoods revealed a new place, a place a lot different than Florida, and George was nowhere to be found. Dream’s eyes widened and he shot to attention, swiftly brushing the grass and twigs from his body. 

Then a new sound surprised him, a gentle piano melody. Dream was distracted if for a moment. 

“A piano…” he muttered unto himself.

His ratty old Nike’s crunched the dry branches beneath his feet. Although he could tell he wasn’t in Florida, the thick, humid air remained true and it felt like wading through water as the melody grew closer.

Slowly and slowly as if his movements built the tempo, the melody grew faster and his movements slower. It was as if something was holding him back. Glancing back, the fire had remained at his side, as if he hadn’t moved an inch.

But surely-

Yet when the blonde boy glanced forward again the melody was once again soft and steady. Like it was but a hum in the forest landscape.

“You won’t find it,” A childish voice proclaimed.

“I’ve been searching for decades,”

The boy revealed himself.

From the dark thicket of redwoods a boy emerged, wearing nothing but old shorts, a bright red jacket, and a Chicago White Sox baseball cap. The ratty old converse that bared his feet had holes revealing dirt covered toes.

Dream looked the boy up and down. Slowly he got down on one knee,

“W-Where am I? I-I was on the beach? I-I-I-,” he began stuttering.

“Be quiet, dear,” The boy beckoned Dream towards the fire.

Dream swallowed and glanced around the dark, treacherous forest. He slowly stepped towards the fire and sat down. 

“Who are you?” Dream asked after a beat of silence.

“They call me Polaris.” The boy replied.

“I-I’m Clay…” He replied. 

The boy grinned and layed down on his back across the dirt and grass and sticks. 

“I still don’t know where we are?” Dream said, egging on an answer.

“So enjoy it,” The boy replied, with a newfound maturity, “Enjoy the silence, and the loneliness, I’m sure you’ve missed it haven’t you Dream.”

“Everybody needs to be lonely, because that makes you appreciate the people.” Polaris said, albeit more as a whisper to himself than a response to Dream.

Dream began to think, that’s what loneliness gave him. It wasn’t peace, it was thoughts. He kept the steady melody of the piano at the forefront of his mind. Then there was peace, without thoughts, without loneliness, without… George.

_George_.

“M-My friend-” Dream began, jumping from his spot by the fire.

“Is fine,” Polaris replied, beckoning him to the ground again.

“But, where is he? I need- I need- I need him. I need George.” Dream said, breathless.

The panic began to settle, until suddenly the thoughts were back, drowning out any melody nearby. 

“Can you tell me a story?” Polaris asked.

“W-What?” Dream replied, anchoring himself to this new reality.

“Can you tell me a story? And if you do, I’ll tell you one?” He asked again.

Dream swallowed the knot in his throat away and weakly nodded.

_What else is there?_ He thought.

“Um… Once there were two princes…” Dream began a tale.

“The two princes lived worlds away and yet they were able to spend their lives together. They grew and they changed, but they did it all together.” Dream was doing it unintentionally.

“One day, one of the princes discovered the truth deep within himself, but he ignored it. He let things stay the same, for he liked how things were.” He was telling this to a stranger.

“Then many years later the two princes were brought together, and the first prince realized he couldn’t ignore it anymore, but now it was too late. And… deep down all he wanted was to go home…” Dream trailed off.

“Is that it?” Polaris asked incredulously.

Dream dabbed his eyes with his shirt sleeve. 

“Um… I… uh…” Dream glanced around the forest for any kind of inspiration, “Yeah…” He finished defeatedly.

Polaris showed a sad smile with gleaming teeth even in the night, “Because it isn’t done,” He whispered.

Dream blinked and looked up at the boy who stood proudly.

“Clay, you’re story isn’t done yet, not until you decide it is, and you obviously haven’t decided that yet.” 

“W-What do you mean?” He asked.

“I’ve been here for 7,541 years, destined to help a man home. Yet they all choose to leave. You’re the first one to tell me a story, so you’ve decided to keep writing your story.” Polaris said excitedly.

“But… I don’t… Where is my home…?” Dream muttered, his head collapsing into his hands.

Polaris strutted across the small clearing. He grabbed Dream’s hands with vigor. He thrusted them against his own chest.

“Here,” Polaris whispered.

The two of them sat in silence feeling the steady beat of Dream’s heart.

The melody had grown silent. Only now Dream had noticed.

“Where’s the piano?” Polaris grinned.

“I told you, you chose to keep writing your story.”

Dream sighed and glanced down at the dirt again.

“I still… I still don’t understand.”

Polaris sighed and sat down, criss crossed on the dirt, a mere inch from Dream.

“Well, a promise is a promise, my turn,” he said.

“Once upon a time, a princess lived in a kingdom, far far away from her mother and father for they had sent her away.” Polaris began his story, and now Dream listened intently.

“Every night she went to bed with sadness in her heart. And one day, she simply didn’t wake up.” Dream’s eyes widened, and he almost began to speak, but Polaris beat him to the punch.

“Far and wide the men and women, and boys and girls from the kingdom came to mourn. For this princess had touched and changed so many lives.” Polaris smiled at Dream.

“Then from up above the princess realized something that ran deep and true, she was home. For her home was not her family, or her castle, or her crown, her home was her people. The boy who lived on her block and delivered her cheese everyday, or the old woman teaching her how to mend her few dresses, or the young man who came by every day vying for her affection. Her home wasn’t a physical place, her home was the people she loved.” Polaris finished.

“And she loved George…” Dream muttered. 

Polaris grinned, “Not quite, but you certainly do.” Polaris grinned widely and kissed the cheek of the poor blonde man.

“I am home,” Dream said, with more passion.

“You always were, dear,” Polaris said softly, and slowly the melody returned.

But this time with vigor and power. Like an angel’s grace was beginning to seep into their conversation. Polaris grinned and bid Dream farewell and suddenly the light was bright but Dream couldn’t tell where it was coming from.

The light enveloped him. Then he was back. He was home. He laid on the sandy grass, with George on his chest, and his heartbeat a steady rhythm thrumming between their two bodies. 

George murmured in his sleep and slowly began to wake. He glanced up at the man he rested his head against and was met with the warmth in his eyes. Almost as if instinct Dream tilted up his chin and pressed his warm mouth against George’s. He pulled away with a deep shaky breath,

“I-I’m sorry I just-” Dream began stuttering.

“Don’t be,” George murmured and pressed his lips against Dream’s again.

This time it was George who pulled away.

“You’re my home George, and I want to be with you forever.” George let a smile grace his lips as he lay in the arms of his friend.

“Okay,” He replied.

“You know…” Dream chuckled to himself, “I told the stars about you George.”


End file.
